


Дневник капитана

by Owl_Boo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой диалог между Кирком и Споком, написанный в ответ на <a href="http://unstoppablyplushjuggernaut.tumblr.com/post/57606236866/kirk-this-why-you-gotta-fill-out-the-log">этот пост на tumblr.com</a> — очевидно, Кирк временами забывает вносить данные в дневник капитана. Но все мы знаем, кто на корабле настоящий капитан, верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник капитана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain's Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968393) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Я прочла эту коротенькую историю с неделю назад, и мне стало так славно — как будто по капитанскому мостику прогулялась. Захотелось перевести и поделиться. 
> 
> Бета: ~Danu~  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

**Кирк:** Спок, вы случайно не заполняли дневник капитана?

**Спок:** Поскольку это дневник _капитана_ , сэр, нет, я его не заполнял. _(Приподнимает бровь.)_ Разве что меня повысили, не поставив об этом в известность.

**Кирк:** Вот и я порой думаю...

**Спок:** Сэр?

**Кирк:** Ничего-ничего, мистер Спок. Ваше замечание принято к сведению.

**Спок:** И зафиксировано в дневнике, капитан?

**Кирк** _(скосив глаза в его сторону)_ **:** Кто все-таки управляет кораблем, мистер Спок?

**Спок:** Полагаю, что капитан, сэр.

**Кирк:** М-м. _(Задумчиво.)_ Не тот ли это капитан, который ведет дневник капитана?

**Спок** _(кивает с серьезным видом)_ **:** Именно.

**Кирк:** Понимаю. _(Едва заметно улыбается.)_ Вы хотите сказать, мистер Спок, что не стали бы заполнять дневник капитана, поскольку это неэтично и бросает тень на командира корабля. Вы не хотите подрывать мой авторитет, верно?

**Спок** _(приподняв бровь, невозмутимо)_ **:** Совершенно верно, сэр.

**Кирк** _(добродушно)_ **:** Благодарю вас, мистер Спок. Для меня это многое значит. _(Пауза.)_ Ладно, как стоит поступить в такой ситуации? Вести дневник должен лишь тот, кто однозначно и неоспоримо отвечает за благополучие корабля. _(_ _Пауза_ _,_ _губы медленно_ _растягивает_ _хулиганская_ _улыбка_ _.)_ Похоже, есть только один вариант!

**Спок:** Действительно, сэр. _(Улыбается одними глазами.)_ Я передам доктору Маккою, что он может приступить к заполнению дневника в удобное для него время?

**Кирк:** Спок, у вас удивительно светлая голова!

**Спок:** Возможно. Боюсь, правда, к утру доктора заинтересует не только _моя_ голова, но и ваша.

**Кирк:** Командовать людьми — опасная работа, мистер Спок. Весьма опасная.


End file.
